Desert Rose
by Shadow-Black-Panther
Summary: Chris tries getting back to his home useing a portal thats a little unstable and ends up in ancient Egypt. The sisters realize how much they need him when a demon starts attacking Wyatt. And a special thanks to Buffy Summmers who helped me! COMPLETE!
1. Portals Gone Wrong

Hi everyone! This is sorda my valentines fic. The chapters are a bit shorter than my usual length, but I wrote this quite a while ago. Thank you Buffy Summmers for the help! now on with the story.

Title: Desert Rose

Summery: Chris tries getting back to his home useing a portal thats a little unstable and ends up in ancient Egypt. The sisters realize how much they need him when a demon starts attacking Wyatt. And a special thanks to Buffy Summmers who cowrote this with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own scwat

* * *

_Chapter 1: Portals gone wrong_

'Ok, just think about the future,' Chris thought as he stepped through a portal in a brick wall. He landed, tumbling down a sandy hill. After about five rolls, he came to a stop. He sat up, spitting sand out of his mouth, and brushed himself off. He tried getting back up the hill but found it too difficult for his winded body.

"Great! Where am I anyway?" he exclaimed sarcastically, looking at his surroundings.

"Chris! Leo!" all three sisters called in unison.

"Where are they!" Paige asked, aggravated.

"Well, Leo's probably with Chris and only God knows where he's at," Piper reasoned.

"Great. Just great," Paige added.

"So…what? I wander around here in this desert till I dehydrate?" Chris asked a passing tarantula, not really expecting an answer. The tarantula, however, scuttled away. Chris kept on walking, praying that he would find some food or water.

"Chris! Get your…" Piper started but stopped when orbs began to appear. "Thank God! Oh, it's you. Have you seen Chris?"

"Hi, nice to see you too," Leo sarcastically replied. Then at Piper's characteristic glare, quickly answered, "No, I can't sense him. As a matter of fact, that's why I came here in the first place."

Piper sighed, "I'm getting a little worried. I mean it's almost dark and he's never been missing for this long."

"Oh, he'll turn up," Paige said walking towards the door. As she left she quickly muttered under her breath, "I hope."

Chris had seen falcons, bats, asps, tarantulas, scorpions, and scarabs but no water. Finally Chris gave up and collapsed on the spot. He closed his eyes, completely exhausted, not worrying about animals or anything else for that matter…

Chris slowly regained consciousness as he felt a soft tugging at his shirt. When he glanced down, he saw an Egyptian asp, one of the most poisonous snakes in the world, slithering around his body. He was so thirsty and weak, however, he could do nothing. So he had no choice but to let it wrap its long body around him, trying to scare him into a deadly bite. Suddenly it slithered away, and a few minutes later Chris could see why. There were four men carrying a tent-like carriage on their shoulders. Upon better inspection, he could see that there was a beautiful girl in an adorned throne.

"Halt," she commanded as she surveyed his dusty clothes and rumpled hair. She pointed straight at him, "Bring him to me."

Immediately two guards that Chris hadn't noticed appeared from the front and back of the carriage and grabbed him by his arms. They hoisted him into the tent next to her. She had one of the servants at her side bring him a cushion from a compartment in the back wall which was the only wall that was solid. He was pushed on top of the soft surface before the princess placed his head in her lap. Chris was so tired, that before he could protest, he had drifted back to sleep.

Chris woke to find himself in a very comfortable bed with the girl sitting and staring expectantly in a chair placed next to him. She was dressed in a tight cat-suit like dress with a transparent shift over top. Her short dark hair had various gold ornaments woven into it and her soft brown eyes seemed to dance. Her long swan-like neck was so graceful it took his breath away. Her dress was also adorned with many pieces of jewelry depicting such things as falcons, scarabs, and the sun. She offered him a round bowl filled with water, "Here. Drink this."

He gratefully accepted and drank it all. Chris whispered his thanks before a harsh voice called, "Princess Nefertiti! Get in here!"

She hurried out of the room.

Chris could hear the man asking her crudely, "What were you thinking? How do you know he's not a thief?"

"I was thinking that a person was going die alone in the desert and be picked at by the scarabs. And he didn't steal anything. He has absolutely nothing," he heard her coolly reply. "I'm not a little girl anymore, so stop treating me like one."

"I am just trying to keep you safe," the man sounded somewhat deflated.

"I understand your concern, but he's not dangerous," she said firmly. It wasn't long after that she appeared in the doorway. Chris immediately pretended to be asleep. He watched her turn away and walk off to what must have been her own bedchamber. Not long after he finally fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

TBC...

Please leave a review!


	2. The Desert Ways

Well, heres another chapter. I hope you like it!

And tank you to those who reviewed!

hope master

Alyssa Halliwell

DrewFullerFanLife

phoebe turner

phoebe-x15

shadowhisper

Title: Desert Rose

Summery: Chris tries getting back to his home useing a portal thats a little unstable and ends up in ancient Egypt. The sisters realize how much they need him when a demon starts attacking Wyatt. And a special thanks to Buffy Summmers who cowrote this with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyting.

* * *

_Chapter 2: The desert ways_

Chris felt a small something jump on him and start purring. He opened his eyes to find an Egyptian Mau curled up on his stomach. Chris raised a tentative hand, trying not to scare it and began to gently pet the cat. Just then Nefertiti walked in and picked the small furry animal up.

"Isis, behave," she chided her pet before placing it down on the floor. She handed Chris a plate of food that she had placed on a shelf behind her not that long ago. Chris, however, had no clue as to what it was. Nefertiti laughed at his confusion, "You're not from the desert, are you?"

"Not exactly," Chris replied truthfully.

"So, what's your name?" she asked casually.

"Chris," he replied.

"Trust me, the food isn't poisoned," she reassured him. Realizing his rudeness, he immediately took a bite of the strange food. To his surprise, it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would.

"Thanks," he said politely.

"You're welcome," Nefertiti replied, leaving the room. Isis followed her faithfully out. A few minutes later, Chris finished his meal and Nefertiti returned with Isis at her heels.

"I want you to stay here but there's only one way for it to be legal," Nefertiti explained. "You have to become my servant. You'll get food, water, shelter, clothes, and my protection, of course. But I must ask that you work diligently."

"Sounds good," Chris replied, not really having any other options.

"Here, you should change," she said tossing him some clothes before leaving to give him some privacy.

Chris walked in the next room wearing leather sandals and a white cloth around his waist. His chest was bare. Isis followed behind him. He looked rather uncomfortable, "Uh, don't you have, I don't know, anything khaki?"

"Khaki?" Nefertiti asked looking confused.

"Never mind," Chris shook his head as he looked down at his clothes dubiously.

She shrugged, took a thorn-free red rose and placed it in her hair. She turned towards him, "Ok, let's go."

"Hey! Wait up!" he called as she strode quickly out of the room. Isis, as always, sprinted after them. They finally caught up to her after a few minutes.

"Ok, you have only one job, but it's a very important one. You have to take care of Isis. She'll go everywhere with us. She needs to be fed every 8 hours, have her bed made for her naps, be kept cool, and have a bath every night," she instructed.

"Bath? But, cat plus water…" Chris said uncertainly.

"Oh, don't worry, she likes water. And be sure not to give her her treat until after dinner. Taking care of cats is a very serious job," Nefertiti assured him. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Come here, Isis," Chris coaxed the cat towards him. He picked it up. Isis purred happily in his arms. He turned and followed Nefertiti, "So, where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see," she replied with a coy smile playing across her face.

* * *

"Okay, has anyone seen Chris?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"No," Piper and Paige answered in unison. Suddenly Leo orbed in.

"Apparently Chris tried getting back to his time," Leo informed them. "And from what the Elders told me, he didn't exactly make it there."

"Oh no…Where is he?" Piper asked, expecting an answer she wasn't going to like.

"We, er, aren't sure yet," Leo said quickly before orbing back up to the Elders. Even though he wasn't completely sure, he didn't want to give Piper any more bad news. She already looked annoyed enough.

* * *

Nefertiti, her entourage, Chris, and Isis arrived in front of a large pyramid. After a quick survey of the place she had brought him to, he noticed another group of people carrying a mummy inside the huge stone tomb.

"Come on," Nefertiti urged. They dismounted their camels and Chris followed her into the large pyramid. Everyone from Nefertiti's entourage carried various objects such as gold, food, and water inside as well. Chris dropped his jaw, awestruck at how detailed the first hall was. After following the winding hallway for a few minutes, they came to a large room with a platform for the sarcophagus already ready for use. The coffin was placed carefully, reverently in its rightful place. There were several Egyptians dressed similar to that of Chris in a corner.

"Those are his servants," Nefertiti explained. "They're here to set the traps so the grave robbers don't get in and to join their master in the after life."

"That's everything," one of the few who weren't staying behind said. It wasn't long after, that everyone left the servants to their jobs and got back on their camels, heading back to the city.

* * *

TBC...

Please leave a review tellin' me what you think-D


	3. Forbidden Love

Hey, Happy Valentines Day everyone! I really hope you like this!

Aspecial tanks to you who reveiwed:

Shadowhisper

Alyssa Halliwell

phoebe-x15

hope master

ChrisBionca

DrewFullerFanLife

Title: Desert Rose

Summery: Chris tries getting back to his home useing a portal thats a little unstable and ends up in ancient Egypt. The sisters realize how much they need him when a demon starts attacking Wyatt. And a special thanks to Buffy Summmers who cowrote this with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

_Chapter 3: Forbidden Love_

"Isis has been fed, washed, and put to bed," Chris said as he walked into Nefertiti's room.

"Well done. I think you did a good job today. And Isis seems to really like you," she remarked. There was a short awkward silence. "So, do you want to see what's for dinner?"

"Ok," Chris replied, following her.

* * *

"Two weeks now. He's been gone for two weeks," Piper said sighing.

"What if he never comes back?" Paige wondered aloud, but immediately stopped at the look on Piper's face. "I mean, I don't want that, but he could be anywhere. And with that demon attacking Wyatt a lot lately, don't you think we should just focus on that?"

"But that's why we need him," Phoebe explained.

"Why?" Leo asked as he orbed in. Before they could answer him, they heard Wyatt screaming.

"That's why! Orb us to his room!" Piper yelled.

* * *

"That wasn't too bad," Chris said somewhat surprised after their meal.

"Getting used to desert life?" Nefertiti teased.

"Yeah, I am," Chris replied playfully. He was really getting to like it there. Demons didn't attack at all hours of the day and night; he didn't have to worry about Wyatt turning, evil or even about the sisters for that matter. It was a simple, yet exciting way of life.

"So how did you end up in the desert anyway?" Nefertiti's voice broke through his thoughts.

"It's…well…it's complicated," Chris replied, completely caught off guard.

"Oh, ok," she looked somewhat hurt that he couldn't tell her the truth.

"What?" Chris asked at the look on her face.

"Nothing…it's just…" her voice trailed off.

"What?" he repeated.

"Nothing. It's nothing," she said, smiling as she got up and left the room, leaving Chris with a look of utter confusion on his face.

* * *

The next night Nefertiti walked through his bedroom door, carrying two glasses of wine. She asked invitingly, "Want some?"

"I thought that was for royalty," Chris replied uncertainly.

"Just imagine that social status doesn't matter tonight," she replied, handing him a glass and sitting next to him on his bed.

"This is rather strong," Chris commented after a few sips of the rich wine.

"I like it strong," Nefertiti said, drinking more of hers. They continued drinking their drinks and talking late into the night.

"I'm getting tired," she yawned.

"I think you drank a bit too much of that wine," Chris said as he took her empty glass and placed it on his side table next to his own. Before Chris knew what was going on, Nefertiti was under the covers and snuggling into his bare chest.

"Since you're a princess, are you even supposed to be here with me this late?" Chris asked as she laid her head down close to his own. He put his chin on the top of her shiny dark hair and wrapped his arms around her body, contentment overtaking him.

"Who cares?" she mumbled, closing her eyes and falling asleep. Chris sighed as he fell asleep listening to her slow, steady breathing.

* * *

TBC...

So what did you think? Please leave a review tellin' me-D


	4. Caught in the Act

I was a little discoaraged cause I got less reviews but at least I got some.

So thanks to you who reviewed:

shadowhisper

Alyssa Halliwell

phoebe-x15

DrewFullerFanLife

* * *

Title: Desert Rose

Summery: Chris tries getting back to his home useing a portal thats a little unstable and ends up in ancient Egypt. The sisters realize how much they need him when a demon starts attacking Wyatt. And a special thanks to Buffy Summmers who cowrote this with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

_Chapter 4: Caught in the Act_

Isis walked into the room the next morning followed by a servant. The servant gasped when he saw the sleeping Nefertiti and Chris and the position that they were in. A man came after the first not too long after to see what had surprised them so much. It wasn't long before he too looked too shocked to speak. He quickly clapped his hands to wake them up. They both jumped and sat up.

"Nefertiti, I'm disappointed in you! The only ones higher than you are the Pharaoh and I! The only ones lower than him are the slaves!" he shot her a reproving look.

"I don't care. I like him better than you, and you're the one I'm supposed to be with!" Nefertiti shot back.

"Are you saying I belong with the slaves?" the man exclaimed, feeling incredibly insulted.

"Absolutely," Nefertiti boldly replied. At hearing this announcement, the man muttered curses furiously as he stormed out.

"I think it's safe to say, we're in deep shit," Chris said bluntly.

"Relax, if you get in trouble I'll plead for your life," Nefertiti tried to reassure him.

"Oh, yeah, I feel a lot better now," Chris sarcastically replied. Isis began to mew softly. "Okay, I guess you're hungry. Follow me."

Isis was only too happy to comply. A servant girl walked in just as the whitelighter and cat walked out.

"You, the princess, with a servant?" the girl asked in the primitive bit of language she knew.

"This may sound crazy, but I think I love him," Nefertiti confessed.

"Don't tell me, tell him," the girl said wisely before leaving to attend to her chores.

"Tell who what?" Chris asked as soon as he had returned, Isis at his heels.

"Nothing," Nefertiti replied quickly.

* * *

"Paige! Get over here and sign this letter! Now!" Piper yelled at her sister.

Paige knew better than to piss off Piper any more than she already was, and hurried over and signed the piece of paper.

"How do you plan on getting that to Chris?" Phoebe asked casually.

"Special delivery by orbs," Piper answered as she sealed the envelope.

* * *

"I'm glad I found you," Nefertiti said.

Chris laughed, "Do you mean, found me in the desert, or found me for a relationship?"

"Both," Nefertiti replied truthfully, staring into his bright green eyes.

"So," Chris said breaking the moment, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing, free day," she whispered as she leaned in closer to him.

"So nothing at all," Chris whispered back, leaning closer to her as well.

"Nothing," she repeated before she deeply kissed him.

Any worries Chris had disappeared. This felt right. He felt like everything was as it should have been.

* * *

"Okay, now the next time Leo comes here we have him do his thing and orb this to Chris," Piper announced to her sisters.

"Sounds good to me," Paige said.

"But Piper, it's been almost three weeks since we last saw him. Do you honestly think he's still alive?" Phoebe asked which earned her glares from both her sisters. "What? I'm just stating the facts!"

"Facts or no, I'm not giving up on him just yet," Piper replied determined.

* * *

Chris and Nefertiti lay in bed together once again. Chris sighed, stroking her hair, wishing he could just stay there forever.

"Do you miss your family?" she asked softly.

"Huh?" he asked, completely caught off guard.

"You know, your family," she repeated.

"A little, I guess, but we never really saw eye to eye on many things. They don't trust me," Chris answered casually, though he was really hoping they could get off the subject.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the Egyptian princess caught the hint that she shouldn't push for more information on his family.

Chris closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep. She watched and smiled softly before she too, fell asleep.

* * *

TBC...

Only one chapter left! Please, please, please leave me a review! Thanks-D


	5. Nothing Good Lasts Forever

Hey, thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter. I hope you like it.

Thanks to those who reviewed:

Alyssa Halliwell

phoebe-x15

DrewFullerFanLife

Title: Desert Rose

Summery: Chris tries getting back to his home useing a portal thats a little unstable and ends up in ancient Egypt. The sisters realize how much they need him when a demon starts attacking Wyatt. And a special thanks to Buffy Summmers who cowrote this with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

_Chapter 5: Nothing good lasts forever_

Chris woke to hear a loud crash. He was met by a curved shiny saber aimed at his chest. He looked up in alarm.

"You will die for your crime. She is mine," the man growled.

"No! I belong to Chris!" Nefertiti shouted desperately. A group of soldiers entered and raided the room. The man with the sword grabbed Nefertiti.

"Will you love me?" he demanded.

"Never," she spit in his face.

"Then you shall die too," and with that he aimed the sword at her throat. With a flick of his wrist, Chris made the sword fly out of the wicked man's hand and across the room. The man, desperate to regain control, released Nefertiti and ran to retrieve his weapon. As soon as he had it in his grasp, he attacked Chris, slashing him in his leg deeply. Chris had no time to react. He collapsed to the floor. The man smiled evilly as he overcame Nefertiti again.

"Last chance," he whispered threateningly in her ear.

"I only have love for one person," she replied coldly.

The man was furious and he stabbed her in the stomach, letting her fall to the floor and then everyone left standing ran out, throwing torches as they went. Chris crawled over to Nefertiti and lifted her head into his lap.

"C-Chris…I-I…love you," she struggled t speak.

"I love you too," he whispered to her. He felt her body go limp in his arms. He silently cried as he closed her still open eyes. As he sat there cradling her body in his arms, an envelope appeared next to him. It was labeled "Chris". He opened it and read:

'Chris,

We're not sure if this will get to you, but if it does, we need you back here as soon as possible. We're not sure how much longer we can fend off the attacks on Wyatt when we don't know how to vanquish the demon. Please, we need you here.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige'

Chris laid the body of his Egyptian princess on the ground and found the clothes he had been wearing when he had arrived in this place and changed. He put the note in his pocket and limped out of the room. He orbed to the outside of the palace and found a camel. He rode to the exact sandy hill he had rolled down not three weeks before. The camel strode up the hill easily. When it reached the top, Chris dismounted and sent it on its way. He looked down at the ground and saw a single red rose. It looked like the ones she usually wore in her hair. Silent tears began to fall again as he picked it up. He sighed heavily and stepped through the portal that had appeared as soon as he had arrived. Luckily he ended up in the front of the manor. Not wanting to speak to anyone just yet, he orbed to the attic and fell asleep on the couch, the rose still in his hand.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Piper cocked her head suddenly.

"What are you talking about…?" Paige shot her sister a quizzical look.

"Shhh….I heard it too," Phoebe stood up from her place on the sofa in the parlor.

All three of them came to a conclusion at the same time.

"Chris!" they cried in unison. They raced up to the attic, taking the steps two by two. When they opened the door, they found him lying on the ratty old couch.

"Chris? Are you okay?" Paige asked while gently shaking he didn't respond, unless rolling over in his sleep was a response. Piper noticed the flower in his hand and the tearstains on his face. When she had gently removed it from his hand, she saw small cuts from him clutching it so tightly.

"Leo!" Phoebe whispered. It wasn't long after that orbs appeared in front of her. "Heal his leg."

He did as he was told and then left without another word.

"We'll let him rest now, but he has a lot of explaining to do tomorrow morning," Piper said before she too left. Paige set the rose on a nearby table. As she was about to turn to go back downstairs, she noticed some sand on it. She remarked softly before leaving the attic to go join her sisters downstairs, "A beautiful desert rose."

As soon as she had gone, Chris opened his eyes and said softly, half asleep, "A beautiful desert rose. That's what Nefertiti was. My beautiful desert rose."

Little did he know that at that exact moment Piper was finding an Egyptian Mau playing with her son…a cat with a beautiful collar that had one word carved into it...

"Isis".

_The end_

So what did you think of the story? Please let me know in a review!


End file.
